


A Work of Art

by LittleWolf82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes in a contemplative mood, Comic, Comics, Fan Comics, Feels, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Seriously this is only about atmosphere and inner thoughts, fancomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Bucky Barnes feels.





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose sequel to [ Ask No Qustions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067539)  
> Can be viewed as a stand alone.


End file.
